lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Wizards
"Alatar and Pallando, the forgotten of the Istari." "We are not forgotten, not anymore." - Alatar responding to Mageth in Ithilien. Alatar, known in the East as Morinhetar was one of the Istari, better known as Wizards who travelled to Middle-earth in TA 1000 to aid in the fight against Sauron and his servants. Alatar went with Pallando, his closest friend to the East, where they expected to fight Sauron's Easterling allies. Instead, they found that a sorceress called Kashaka controlled the Dwarf and human kingdoms in the East, and the Avari of the region were hidden. Uniting the three races, the Blue Wizards formed the Alliance , a front to fight Kashaka and her dark forces. Alatar worked as a diplomat in contrast to Pallando, a known strategist of war, and often worked to bring more of the Free Peoples in to the Alliance. Early life Like the other four Istari, Alatar was originally a Maiar spirit who entered the world in the dawn of creation. Alatar was a servant of the Vala Orome, Huntsman of Valinor, just like his future partner and friend Pallando. It is likely that Alatar lived in the forests of Orome, and was also a known hunter. The Istari During the Third Age, the Ainu held council. They decided that while they themselves could not intervene completely in the affairs of Middle-earth, they could send a group of Maiar to work as emissaries, aiding the Free Peoples against Sauron and his minions. When the call came, originally Curumo (who would later be known as Saruman) and Alatar stood forward, though Alatar also named Pallando as a friend and companion, a decision which annoyed Curumo. After Olorin (Gandalf) and Aiwendil (Radagast) also joined the group, they were named the Istari, and took a ship from Valinor to Middle-earth, arriving at the Grey Havens. The Istari eventually stayed for some time in Mithlond, conversing with the Elves there. Alatar, despite his diplomatic nature, talked the least out of the five Wizards, as he was devoted to his mission and saw the current council as a distraction. At first, Alatar and Pallando went to the far-East with Saruman, though Saruman later returned from the East and became a close colleague of Gandalf. The fate of Alatar and Pallando was unknown to anyone west of Rhun, but east of there, the Wizards had only just started their task. Kashaka and the Alliance Arriving in the East, the Blue Wizards discovered that most of the people in the East (mostly Men and Dwarves) were enslaved by a sorceress called Kashaka, who had previously not been known about by any of the Vala. Appointing themselves a new task of defeating Kashaka, the Wizards developed their magic to break Kashaka's spell, and slowly started to weaken her original power base. While Pallando gathered the Men and Dwarves in to what would later become the Alliance, Alatar went to the forests in the north, where the last of the Avari were said to be hidden. Arriving in the forests, Alatar was almost killed by the Avari, who thought he was another thrall. Telling the Elves of his identity and quest, he soon rallied the Avari to his side, and the Alliance was born. Kashaka, being threatened by this, started a war against the Alliance, which waged for just over two milennia, until Kashaka vanished from the East and the Alliance claimed victory. However, Pallando felt that Kashaka was still alive and presumably meant to return, so the Wizards stayed in the East instead of returning to the Undying Lands. In FO 6, Alatar and Pallando sent scouts west after they discovered Kashaka was making her way there. Discovering her enslavement of the town of Bree and her new plan for domination, Alatar and Pallando gathered their power for one large gamble. They discovered that Mageth, a Vanyarin Elf who was thought to be the oldest Elf in Middle-earth was travelling with three companions (a ranger named Chellon, a Dwarf named Bolin and Mageth's sister, Giniriel) on a quest to defeat Kashaka. However, Kashaka soon enslaved the kingdoms of Gondor and Rohan, and Mageth was forced to try and defend Helms Deep from two invading armies. Just when Mageth and Chellon were close to being defeated, the Blue Wizards teleported in front of the Deeping Wall, bringing a hundred warriors with them. Mageth and Chellon leaped from the walls and took the hands of the Wizards, who then teleported them and Bolin to Khazikal, a Dwarf kingdom which served as the home of the Alliance. Mageth told Alatar and Pallando about how Giniriel carried a staff which contained a Silmaril, but Giniriel had been kidnapped by Kashaka. However, the Silmaril was in their posession, and so the Wizards protected it with a ward to stop Kashaka from obtaining it. Also, Alatar had realized that the Wizards would need more help if they were to defeat Kashaka, so he sent a message to Radagast the Brown, an old friend of his and one of the Istari. Radagast arrived at Khazikal alongside Thorondor and fifty other Eagles, including Gwaihir. It was revealed by Thorondor that Manwe had sent all of his Eagles to Khazikal to aid the Alliance in their fight against Kashaka. Alatar and Pallando then decided it was time for war. War of the Gem After massing their forces, the Alliance had a total of 45,000 soldiers, alongside Three Wizards, a Vanyarin Elf, a Dunedain ranger, a Dwarf hunter and fifty Great Eagles. Marching west with rapid speed, the Alliance made camp south of the Sea of Rhun. It was here that Giniriel returned to the camp, free of Kashaka's control and bearing important knowledge. Not only did she divert Kashaka towards the Ettenmoors with a lie, but she also discovered that the father of her and Mageth was Mallien, a Maia of Yavanna and the brother of Melian, making the siblings half-Maiar and half-Vanyarin. While Mageth travelled to Erebor and Mirkwood to gain the aid of King Thorin III Stonehelm and King Thranduil, the main army of the Alliance was attacked in the Brown Lands by enthralled Elves of Lothlorien. Mageth arrived in time to repulse the attack alongside Chellon, with Alatar and Pallando fighting beside each other for the first time in decades. The two helped Giniriel heal the wounded soldiers after the battle, as while very few were killed, there were hundreds of injured soldiers. Moving southwards towards Gondor, the Alliance was greeted in Northern Ithilien by an Elvish messenger on horseback, who told them he was a member of the Elf colony in Ithilien ruled by Legolas, son of Thranduil. He informed the commanders of the Alliance that Ithilien was under attack from Kashaka's auxiliary forces, mostly Men of Gondor. After using stealth and a dangerous flanking maneuver, the Alliance were victorious and the colony was saved. Many of the prisoners from the battle broke from Kashaka's spell, and Alatar looked after the ex-thralls while Mageth spoke with Legolas. Mageth left Alatar and Pallando to speak with Legolas, and came back to find that the Wizards were berating Legolas over his decision to stay in Ithilien instead of lending troops to the Alliance. Mageth left Legolas with a cold parting message, before the Allliance left Ithilien. Travelling to Osgiliath, a rider called Helegond greeted the Istari, informing them that Osgiliath was free from Kashaka's control, and Faramir, Steward of Gondor was keeping control. While Mageth went to meet with Faramir, Alatar and Pallando met with the many citizens of Osgiliath, which was being rebuilt before Kashaka's enslavement of Gondor. After Mageth, Chellon and Giniriel managed to sneak in to Minas Tirith and kill Malku, Kashaka's right-hand, the Alliance situated themselves in the city. Alatar and Pallando later came to the aid of Mageth, Chellon and Giniriel when they confronted King Aragorn II Elessar, who was heavily under Kashaka's influence. Mageth was weakened in the confrontation, and Chellon would have been killed was it not for the intervention of the Blue Wizards. The Wizards were also present when Jeden, a courier of King Eomer of Rohan came to Minas Tirith, telling the Alliance that Eomer was alive in Isengard, but Kashaka was tracking him down. It was Alatar who came up with the idea of sending the Eagles to rescue Eomer, which they did that night. When the Alliance marched in to Rohan, Mageth investigated an abandoned homestead alongside Elrohir and a member of the Rohirrim named Domund. Inside, the trio discovered Eowyn, wife of Faramir and sister to Eomer, who had severe amnesia and was still recovering from trauma at the hands of Kashaka. It was Alatar who rode her back to the camp and helped care for her alongside Chellon and Giniriel. Personality and characteristics Alatar was (like the other four Istari) originally a Maiar spirit, and likely looked like an Elf in Valinor, though he may have taken a different form. When he came to Middle-earth, however, he took a new appearance, looking like an elderly man instead. He had a white beard, just as Pallando had a grey beard, and both wore blue robes, earning the name 'The Blue Wizards'. He also carried a wooden staff to begin with, though by the Fourth Age, this had changed to a silver staff with gold patterns. Alatar was very different to Pallando in many ways, as while Pallando was one for action and meeting a situation with force, Alatar was much more diplomatic, and believed that negotiations should always come first. It was this attitude that brought the Avari in to the Alliance, and his peaceful and often pacifistic attitude often meant he would not participate in the battles the Alliance waged against Kashaka and her dominion, though this changed during the War of the Gem, as he realized his skills were needed. Category:Wizards Category:Istari Category:Alliance Category:Maiar Category:Ainu Category:Males Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Side Characters